1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a retrieval device and in particular to a device used on the roof of a building for retrieving a lifeline which extends along the side of a building. More particular, the invention relates to such a device which is self-contained and mobile for movement along a roof for retrieving the lifeline.
2. Background Information
Safety regulations require that a lifeline extend along the side of a building for connection to a rope clamp which is adapted to be connected to a worker while working on a scaffold which is suspended along the side of a building. Thus, in the event of a malfunction in the scaffolding or the worker losing his or her balance, the lifeline reduces the possibility of the worker being injured upon falling from the scaffold. However, when moving the scaffold laterally along the building to a new work position, it is necessary to retrieve the lifeline and then reinstall it over the side of the building at the next position of the scaffold. Typically, these lifelines are in 500 foot lengths weighing approximately sixty pounds. Therefore, it is relatively difficult and time consuming for a workman to repeatedly handle and manually pull up the rope each time the scaffold is moved, and then release the rope again over the side of the building and along the side of the scaffolding.
There is no known device of which we are aware which permits this lifeline to be retrieved easily and conveniently by a portable device located on the roof of the building before movement of a scaffold to a different position on the building.